


Love, Simon

by totally_legit_banana



Series: Larry oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_legit_banana/pseuds/totally_legit_banana
Summary: Someone left a comment on my other work basically saying"Random but can we please get a scene where Harry’s watching Love Simon and thinks about how “he wishes he was brave enough” and Louis hears him then asks what he means so Harry’s like fuck it and invites him over to watch with him and half way through the movie he’s like “I think I’m bi.. or maybe gay” and Louis goes into ‘gay panic’ mode and kisses him."Yes you can get that scene!! Some creative license taken to make the confessions more angstyjust your classic "louis is scared to come out to harry but then harry comes out to louis which he wasn't at all expecting"





	Love, Simon

Short, to the point, and confident. That’s how Louis was planning on coming out to Harry. It shouldn’t be so hard, really. They’ve been friends for years now. They tell eachother everything. This shouldn’t be any different. And yet it is. Something as simple as telling Harry the gender he’s attracted to has taken over his mind, constantly nagging him and filling his thoughts with worry. He knows he’ll have to say it eventually. He just doesn’t know how.

 

It’s been years now. They met when they were just seven, assigned to the same desk in English. Back then there was nothing to worry about. Everything was carefree. Recess was spent under the sun, laughing and playing on the grassy area outside the school trying to see who could cross the field the fastest. The worst part of the day was when the bell rang and they had to seperate to go to their own houses. That was back then. Back then things were simple. But now, well now Louis doesn’t know what they are.

 

In theory everything is just as easy as it was back then. Louis has his handful of friends, although Harry has always been just that little bit closer. His sisters are annoying mostly, but he knows they’re there for him when he needs them. They were there for him when his first girlfriend broke up with him, and they were there for him again when he confessed the reason it hadn’t worked out. They were the ones who encouraged him to tell Harry. It seemed obvious to them. Tell Harry, get a boyfriend, live happily ever after with Harry and his boyfriend.

 

In theory it did seem obvious. Harry had never had anything against those different from him, and Louis knew he would accept his coming out. So really, it was Louis who made everything complicated. It was Louis who ruined the nice, easy coming out he should have had. It was Louis who fell in love with Harry.

 

A bad idea, really. Falling in love with his best friend was never something Louis meant to do. It just happened. One minute they were fine, two sixteen year olds trying to live their best lives under the dull sun of England. The next minute they weren’t. The next minute they were one teenager trying to live his best life and one teenager hiding a piece of himself from the world. And it was getting old. Louis was tired of pretending. Tired of acting like the girls in his school were were the real objects of his affection, that he was into the long haired brunette girl everyone thought he was, that the nude women in the magazines he’d been shown by the guys in the locker rooms was something he found attractive. He wanted to be completely honest with Harry, and telling him was the first step.

 

But how much was he to say? What if Harry asked him if he liked anybody? If he had a type? If he started talking, could he stop? He’d have to be careful. But again, it would have to happen eventually. Definitely soon. Monday, Louis decides. wait, too fucking soon. Friday.

 

*

 

Because the universe has it out for him, it’s already Friday before Louis has even made a proper plan for how he’s going to come out to Harry. He only remembers halfway through fifth period, when he’s sitting in the back of class. There’s an assigned seating order, so Harry isn’t sitting with him. But it’s okay, really, because he’s sitting right at the front where Louis has the perfect angle to look at him.

 

Louis loves looking at him. Looking at his half smile, so aggravatingly attractive. The way he pulls it whenever he makes a joke he knows no one will laugh at, or when he gives an answer in class and gets it right. It’s infuriating, how Louis notices these things. He doesn’t mean to. He has no claim to Harry and it’s not right of him to memorise him like that. But how can he help it when Harry flicks his soft brown hair, running his fingers through it when he gets nervous to mess it up even more because ‘just disheveled’ isn’t enough for him. How can he help it when Harry rests his hands on his thigh when he turns around in his seat to look at the cupboards, or to look at the clock. How can he help it when Harry’s got those sparkling green eyes, which almost have flecks of blue in them when you get close enough. When he blinks, his eyelashes sweep over his cheeks, almost brushing them, before he opens his eyes again and casts a sweeping look over the room in that predatory way that he does. It was unfair, really. Louis never stood a chance.

 

Today he would tell him. He’s been putting it off for so long; the idea had initially been suggested to him by his sisters over sixth months earlier. It’s taken time for Louis to become comfortable with it. He’d never thought of it before then. Today, if everything goes according to plan, should be the day he finally does it. He needs to stop putting it off. Feeling determined, he rips a section of paper out of his notebook and scrawls a quick note onto it, asking Harry if he’s up for a movie night later. Before he can second-guess himself he taps on the shoulder of the petite girl in front of him and motions for the note to be passed up. When Harry gets it, after unfolding it infuriatingly slowly, he turns around and gives Louis a little thumbs up.

 

So it’s set. Louis’ coming out tonight.

 

*

 

When night time comes around they’ve already spent hours together, huddled up under the thin blanket on the couch in Louis’ living room watching reruns of old disney channel shows. After school Harry had left quickly to go home and get clothes for the next day. In those thirty minutes alone at home without Harry, Louis had had about four different panic attacks. He questioned every choice he’d ever made in his entire life, especially the one where he’d decided to come out to Harry. Why had he decided to come out to Harry? Whatever. Now he was determined to.

 

Halfway through an episode of icarly Harry crawls forwards and grabs the remote to turn off the screen. He grabs his duffel bag from beside the couch and rummages around in it before pulling out a bright red DVD with a, in Louis’ opinion, _very_ attractive young adult. Harry waves the DVD a bit in front of Louis’ face to catch his attention. “I thought we could watch this tonight,” he says. “You know, switch things up a bit from all the disney shows.”

 

He’s so cute. Louis smiles and nods a little too fondly. “What’s it called?”

 

“Love, Simon. Have you heard of it?” Harry crosses the couch and crouches in front of the DVD player. He takes the disk out of its casing and wipes it off on his shirt before sticking it in.

 

“Nope.” Louis lets his head roll back onto the couch cushions behind him, watching Harry struggle with the start up menu as he tries to figure out where the play button is on the remote. “Must be another one of your shitty action films, yeah?”

 

Harry scoffs at him. “They’re not shit, you just have bad taste.” He finally figures out how to press play and starts the movie, rejoining Louis under the blanket on the couch. “I think you might like this one.”

 

That’s a bit ambitious. Harry wasn’t known for having the best taste in films. In fact, his favorite movie for over two years had been _Beverly Hills Ninja,_  overtaken only by _The Mall Cop_. So really, he didn’t have a good track record when it came to choosing good movies.

 

As they settle in to watch, Louis notices how Harry seems to be sitting significantly further away than he normally would. Does Louis smell? He takes a discreet whiff of his armpit. No, for once in his life he smells fine. Something else must be bothering him. Despite some worried thoughts crossing his mind, he pushes the idea to the back of his mind. He should only be thinking about one thing right now: When he’s going to come out to Harry.

 

*

 

The movie isn’t at all what Louis expects it to be. It’s cute, funny, and most importantly: Gay. That’s reassuring and oddly ironic considering tonight was the night Louis was planning to finally come out. They’re nearing the end of the movie, Louis completely lost in thought about what he has planned for when it ends, when he thinks he hears Harry say something like _I wish I was that brave._  He glances at the screen. There are two boys sitting on a ferris wheel together, talking as it moves quickly to the top.

 

What? Harry wishes he was brave enough to go on a ferris wheel? Cute. “What’s going on?” Louis asks Harry. He points to the screen with his foot. “I haven’t been paying attention.”

 

“What?” Harry looks up suddenly, like a deer caught in the headlights. He looks away just as quickly. “Oh, um, they’re about to kiss.” He runs his fingers through his hair and turns away again.

 

Louis frowns at him. “You okay?” He asks, nudging him with his foot. “You seem bothered.”

 

“What? I’m fine.”

 

Harry doesn’t seem fine, but Louis knows not to press it. When something is bothering Harry he usually needs some time before he can talk about it. They continue the movie. Then suddenly, right before the ferris wheel scene ends, Harry pauses it.

 

“Harry are you sure you’re-”

 

“I’m gay.” He doesn’t turn to look at him. Louis notices immediately how far they’re sitting from each other, how Harry refuses to look him in the eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m gay, Louis. I like boys.”

 

“Oh, um, I didn’t-”

 

“If you have a problem with that-”

 

“No I just-”

 

“I just wanted you to know.” Harry slumps back in his seat. “I hope we can stay friends.”

 

“What?” Louis almost scoffs at him. The sheer irony of the situation is laughable. “Of course we can stay friends, why would we not?”

 

Harry hangs his head impossibly lower and mumbles, “I dunno. I just figured you’d be uncomfortable with me once you knew.”

 

“Uncomfortable with you?” Louis pulls himself up and crawls forward to Harry’s half of the couch, looming over him as he holds himself up with his arms. The rest of his body rests next to him, not touching, but close enough that if he moves forward he’ll be on top of Harry. “Why would I ever be uncomfortable with you?”

 

Harry shrugs nonchalantly and turns his head away from Louis’ eyes. His arms come up to cross over his chest, as if protecting himself from the way Louis is practically draped over him. “I dunno. Straight guys usually are.” He hesitantly turns back to Louis, still not making eye contact. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try anything with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re out of my league anyway,” Harry mumbles, almost as an afterthought.

 

And then, something in Louis snaps. Maybe it’s all those years of pent-up longing, watching Harry in every class and studying his every move and mannerism while trying to be inconspicuous about it. Maybe it’s the way his breath feels over his skin, the fact that their faces are so close together he can practically _taste_ him. Or maybe it’s the growing hard-on in his pants, the knowledge that he’s so close, all he has to do it pull Harry a little closer and the torture of _not telling_ could finally be over. He presses a hand to Harry’s cheek and surges forward, kissing him with every pent-up emotion he has. His breath is hot on his face and his lips feel so nice, so nice touching his own. It’s everything Louis imagined it to be and so much more. His heart is beating so erratically he has to touch a hand to Harry’s chest just to make sure he’s still there, to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

 

The kiss lasts only two seconds before Harry pushes him off. “What the fuck, Louis. Is this some kind of fucking joke to you?”

 

“What?” Louis sits up straighter. Somehow, in the two seconds the kiss had lasted, Louis had brought himself up so that he was straddling Harry. “What do you mean?”

 

“Thought kissing me was the funniest thing in the world, didn’t you? That making fun of my feelings was your quickest source of amusement?”

 

“Harry, what are you even _talking_ about?” Louis shifts backwards, trying to push himself off Harry, but all he manages to do is brush his crotch over Harry’s thigh. Not appropriate.

 

“I finally told you I’m gay and your first reaction is to kiss me? If that isn’t making fun of my feelings I don’t know what is.”

 

Louis frowns, even more confused. Then suddenly it dawns on him. “Wait, Harry, do you _like_ me?”

 

Harry sucks in a breath. “So you didn’t know.”

 

“Wait do you?” Louis smiles so wide it feels like his lips are going to crack. “Are you serious? You like me??”

 

“Yeah I’m sorry I’ll-”

 

“I love you.”

 

Harry’s head snaps up. “What?”

 

Louis brings the hand he had previously dropped back up to Harry’s cheek, thumbing softly at the skin there. “I’ve loved you for so long I can’t believe-” His breath hitches. “I would have never believed-” He rests his hand on Harry’s chest, feeling the way his heart is beating just as quickly as his, and leans in again.

 

The second time they kiss it’s infinitely better than the first. This time, this time Louis knows Harry likes him back. He knows that the want coursing through Harry’s blood, darkening his eyes, he knows it’s for him. The kiss isn’t nearly as soft as it was the first time around, but it doesn’t need to be. When Louis pushes himself down slightly onto Harry, eliciting a soft, high pitched moan, he does it knowing that Harry likes him back. The same as when Harry rests his hands on Louis’ hips, holding him and pulling him in closer, he does it knowing Louis likes him back. Loves him even.

 

Minutes later Louis pulls away and pushes that single lock of dark brown hair, the one that always seems to fall into Harry’s face, out of his eyes. Harry looks up at him and smiles. “I love you.”

 

Louis can barely hold back his grin. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly at this point i'm just putting off finishing my long fic


End file.
